


A Happy Curse

by YurikoNeko (AlaxxisSade)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Action & Romance, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Pure Yuuram, and that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaxxisSade/pseuds/YurikoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things you don't say in the middle of a battle. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Curse

**Author's Note:**

> ...and then there are some things you're only brave enough to mention in the middle of a battle. Sometimes the same thing :3

Just once, Wolfram grumbled to himself as he batted off another assassin with his sword, he’d like to fight for his life on home territory.

                It was a ridiculous thing to think, of course. Enemies on home soil meant either flaws in the national defense or internal conflict, neither of which is remotely good news, no matter how you cut it. But he was sick and tired of finding trouble—or more precisely, trouble finding his king—in places where his Maryoku was as likely to cremate him alive as it was to fry his enemies.

                If they were back home, at least he could rest easy knowing that his ashes would go back to the earth whence he came.

                “Wolf, watch out!”

                He kicked away the man he was fighting, and slashes the one coming at him on the knees. It wasn’t that he couldn’t bring himself to kill his enemies—he just didn’t want Yuuri to see him doing it, the big softie. Though everyone admitted that the young king had been getting better with a sword lately, there was no denying that he had yet to actually take another’s life.

                To be honest, Wolfram liked it to keep it that way. Guess that pacifist nature and pessimistic thinking came with growing up, or at least, it came with growing up by Yuuri’s side.

                This particular crisis, though, may just cut that ‘growing up’ part abruptly short.

                “There are too many!” Yuuri cried, melodramatic as usual. “Where are the others?”

                “Coming,” Wolfram grunted, and he knew it was true even though he had no proof. He also knew that there was no point whether he was right or not unless the reinforcements arrive in, say, half a minute.

                He found himself suddenly back-to-back with the boy he had always protected. Their heartbeats hammered through their ribcages in a mix of fear and adrenaline, so loudly it was difficult to differentiate one from the other. As Wolfram made up his mind, he couldn’t tell if his heart was calming down, or beating faster than ever.

                “Yuuri?”

                “Hm?”

                “If we make it through this—”

                “Wait, Wolf…”

                “When we get back—”

                “Wolf, no...!”

                “Let’s get—”

                “ _Don’t say it!_ ” Yuuri yelled suddenly, shocking his enemies and his fiancé alike into stillness as he clapped his hands forcefully over Wolfram’s mouth.

                “Hey, you don’t have to sound so scared about it!” The third son unfroze violently, full of so much indignant fury it seemed that he might start throwing fireballs, human land or not. “I just thought that since we keep getting into these life-and-death situations, and since we’ve been engaged for so long—”

                “Don’t! Say! Any more!” Yuuri waved his sword around frantically, nearly taking off a confused human’s nose. “Don’t you know the curse? Anyone who says the m-word will definitely die in the battle! Definitely!”

                “Now you’re just being ridiculous…”

                “I’m serious! It’s the ultimate death flag! Once someone starts talking about the future, especially starting a family or whatnot, that means that it’ll never happen, and he’ll die for sure in that episode, or at the most, the next!”

                “Episode?”

                “Well, sometimes it’s in RPGs where you’d say the next autosave… but you get my point!”

                “Yuuri…” Wolfram knew he should have been exasperated that his king was spouting fantasy nonsense in the heat of battle, but something else was pulling his features into a wide grin. “How did you know what I wanted to say? I didn’t mention the ‘m-word’.”

                “Wha—I—”

              “I could’ve been saying ‘Let’s get a dog’, or a new bed, but you immediately thought I meant… what I really meant.”

                “That’s because I—I—”

                “…You were thinking the same thing, weren’t you?” Wolfram knew his expression now was so smug that, if he saw his reflection in the mirror, he would probably want to hit himself. But he couldn’t help it.

                “No! I mean… Look!”

                “Haha, if you really thought--”

                “No, really, look!” Yuuri grabbed Wolfram’s arm excitedly, pointing into the distance. “It’s Conrad, and Gwen! The cavalry’s here!”

                Technically, they were just a spot raising dust in the distance, but the third son wasn’t going to doubt his king now. “Then we’ll just have to hang in there until they get here!”

                “You don’t sound like you just plan to ‘hang in there’… You’re not going to try anything dangerous, are you?”

                “No. Maybe.” Wolfram shrugged as the enemies finally remember their mission and start circling the duo again. “Don’t worry. I thought I told you before, there’s no way I’m going to die before we’re married.”

                Instead of overreacting at the cursed word like Lord von Bielefeld thought he would, Yuuri merely mumbled something so softly it’s almost inaudible.

                “…That’s the point.”

                “What?”

                And then the battle swept the boys up, so they were left to consider their future… in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short and plain fluff though for some reason it starts depressingly but anyway inspired by just a thought so not much to put I hope you liked it bye!


End file.
